Yorktown: A Time to Heal
Yorktown: A Time to Heal (formerly known as Yorktown II: A Time to Heal) is a so far incomplete fan film (episode) produced by Stan Woo. Jem Ong Woo helped finance the project and served as Executive Producer. The film was directed by Stan Woo's friend and fellow collaborator Da Han (pseudonym). Placed on indefinite hiatus due to various unspecified reasons, the project has been an enigma ever since. Y:ATTH depicts events occurring between Star Trek: The Original Series, and the feature film franchise. Production on the film began in 1985, with reprising his role as Hikaru Sulu. Synopsis Having escaped capture by the Klingons, a damaged Starfleet reconnaissance probe crashes undetected on the planet Pahl III. Hikaru Sulu, serving as first officer on the retrofitted USS ''Yorktown, is sent by Admiral Nogura on a secret mission to help locate the missing spy drone. In order to prevent a catastrophic war from igniting with the Klingons, the USS Yorktown (under the command of Captain Bradley Frame) races against time to quickly find the lost drone, with orders to conceal its existence. At the same time, the clandestine terrorist group S.H.A.R.K. stumbles upon the derelict drone's location first, with the intent of utilizing it for their own nefarious means. Trivia *Stan Woo and Da Han won the Sweepstakes Award for best science fiction film at the 1984 Hollywood Teenage Film & Video Festival ''for their student film ''Yorktown: In Temporary Command, with Woo accepting the award on their behalf from actor Ernie Hudson (Ghostbusters). *''Yorktown: A Time to Heal'' was planned as a follow-up to their first film. Due to continuity issues, this idea was scrapped when George Takei joined the project, *''Y2:ATTH'' was reported on in issue #119 of Starlog Magazine dated June, 1987. The episode began filming in 1985, with reprising his role as Hikaru Sulu. * , the designer of the , joined the team in pre-production and designed the retrofitted USS Yorktown, the S.H.A.R.K. vessel Nagear, and the Klingon K-Fighter. *Also assisting the endeavor were Bill Conti, to compose original music; Stephen J. Cannell Productions provided incidental Sound FX, and Peter Kuran of ILM fame for SPFX consulting. *James Bond star was originally scheduled to play a part in Y2: ATTH, but due to scheduling conflicts, was unable to make the shoot. Instead, veteran actor was brought in to play the role of Admiral Nogura. Production status Yorktown - A Time to Heal The producer of the original unfinished film, Stan Woo, is once again working with famed artist & illustrator Andrew Probert ( ) to finish the film for a proposed 2011 release. Additional filming of new scenes and missing footage will go into production in Toronto in January 2011, under the guidance of supervising producer John Atkin. Visual FX work on the film has already begun, with additional casting for the added scenes now underway. Earlier alternate version Star Trek: Axiom - A Time to Heal Prior to the official announcement by Stan Woo to rework and finish ''Y:ATTH, ''original director Da Han had planned to release the film with the newly titled banner ''Star Trek: Axiom - A Time to Heal''' (ST:A episode'').' '''This coincided with the December 2009 release of a teaser trailer (''edited by Da Han) ''for a proposed series. ST:A was to consist of existing '''Y:ATTH footage, as well as newly shot footage and FX. However, after positive discussions in November of 2010 with supervising producer John Atkin, Da Han decided that ''ST:A ''should be placed on indefinite hiatus in favor of endorsing a unified effort with Stan Woo to complete'' Y:ATTH. ''This decision also served to help avoid any possible redundancy''.'' A newly written script for ''ST:A ''which was being penned by seasoned writer and military veteran Rick Mackey, might be utilized by at a later date as a novelization or other creative tie-in. External links * Yorktown: A Time to Heal - Facebook Group * Mentioned in TrekWeb.com article * Mentioned in TrekWeb.com review * Star Trek: Axiom website with trailer * My Star Trek SCRAPBOOK highlighting Y2:ATTH * [http://forums.startreknewvoyages.com/index.php?topic=11415.0 Discussion about Y:ATTH / ST: Axiom trailer on startreknewvoyages.com]